


Learning to Love a Lie

by AvalonBell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: Everything was fine... Well, as fine as it could be when you're stuck in a killing game. At least, it was fine until Kokichi decided that Shuichi was more than just a player in the game he made for himself; He was the main objective. Now, Shuichi's in Ouma's bedroom curious about why the warmth of Kokichi is the only thing keeping him sane right now.





	Learning to Love a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, if any of you look at my acc. or past work, you'll noticed I started fanfic in the dnp fandom. But, Danganronpa has now corrupted me and I decided to just give fanfic for it a go. There is a minor spoiler in here one time, but it is not a main part of the oneshot.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy~

In the storybooks, liars never won. They never got the girl, or found their way to success—The boy who cried wolf’s lies even led him to death. So why was Kokichi Ouma full of nothing but lies? He was an interesting character; small, wild hair to match his personality, yet behind the innocent look held such a confusing person, that no one, not even Shuichi, could seem to decipher. But, Shuichi never gave Kokichi a second thought— at least, he never had to until Kokichi sought out the  detective as his next project.

 

 

There was a knock on Shuichi’s door in the middle of the night, it was way past ten and hours after he’d finished his training with Kaito and Maki. His first thought was that it must have been Angie, or one of her followers demanding him of something. However, before he could even get up his lights are on and he’s greeted by a small figure leaning against his wall, a large grin holding intentions unknown to everyone but the owner himself.

 

“Kokichi?!” Shuichi sits up, shocked at the abrupt entrance of the uninvited guest in his room, "How did you even get in here? My door is locked. What do you want? Why are you still awake this late at night?”

There’s a laugh that fills the room, “God you ask so many questions, Shuichi,” Kokichi takes his time, strolling towards Shuichi and stopping when he gets to the boy’s bed. “You’re lucky I find that adorable, but who knows, maybe that’s a lie.” He laughs again, throwing back his head as if he’d just shared the funniest joke known to man.

 

“I- Wha- Kokichi, why are you here? What do you want?” Shuichi’s thrown off, and all he wants to do is sleep before he has to wake up and face this damn killing game again. He doesn’t have time for Kokichi’s antics.

 

Ouma rolls his eyes, ”Fine, if you want the truth I was lonely. I’m getting bored with this game and I’ve decided to seek out the most wonderful feeling in the world— Love!” He says love like a hopeless romantic school girl drooling over a boy. Leave it to Kokichi to exaggerate any statement he says so it’s unknown if his intentions really are pure or not.

Before Shuichi can reply, Kokichi crawls into his bed and without warning he’s sitting on Saihara’s lap, his face inches away from the other’s who’s back is pinned against the headboard. “Seriously Shuichi, I’m just lonely, and you’re such a beautiful target, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t try and confess my love to you.” He mutters with an almost seductive voice, looking Shuichi up and down and settling his hands on each of the  detective' s shoulders.

 

“I-uh…” Shuichi’s face turns red. What’s going on? Just yesterday he was no more than just another player in Kokichi’s game; why was he suddenly the center of attention? “Please, stop.” He states, lifting a hand up and attempting to push Kokichi off his lap.

 

Kokichi grabs his wrist, holding onto it hard. His expression turns angry. “You sure you wanna do that,  detective ?” His voice is rough, and there’s a threatening lilt to it, one that Shuichi’s not sure he could trust or not.

 

There’s a long pause before anyone speaks, Shuichi’s mouth slightly agape as if trying to say something, but nothing could come out.

 

Kokichi gets up, letting go of Shuichi’s wrist. “Well, this isn’t much fun anymore, you aren’t very into it. What a shame.” He frowns. “I guess I’ll get going then.”

He heads to the door but pauses before leaving. ”Just remember, Shuichi, I get what I want.” There’s a laugh that reaches the surface that starts deep in his throat, definitely not like his maniacal, over exaggerated laugh everyone’s become accompanied to. It’s more of a snicker, expressing that he’s clearly got something up his sleeve.

 

When the door closes, inviting in the confusing atmosphere, Shuichi groans, laying back down in bed. He didn’t have time for this. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of this killing game. But now he was apparently a part of a new game; one that went by Kokichi’s own twisted rules.

  
  


 

Fast forward to several days and a class trial for two victims later, Shuichi is on his way to the dining hall to meet up with the small group they have left when he’s suddenly pulled into a small closet. “Ah!” He’s taken aback, but before he could say any coherent words there’s a finger over his lips to keep him quiet.

 

“C’mon, Shuichi, please don’t ruin our fun time with your loud mouth and so many unnecessary questions.” Kokichi’s voice fills the small closest, filled mainly with boxes carrying something unknown to Shuichi.

 

“I- Kokichi, why do you keep doing this?” His voice is serious as soon as he is allowed to speak.

 

Kokichi’s head cocks, and even in the dark Shuichi can make out these purple eyes of fake innocence. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean,” He tries taking a step back, but is met with the wall. So instead, Shuichi turns his head away from Kokichi so their faces weren’t so close. “You’ve been berating me for almost a week now; flirting with me, touching me, just playing around with me like I’m some toy. This isn’t the time, Ouma, our friends are dying by our own hands and all you are is an empty shell of lies, looking for some kind of victim to quite literally fuck around with!”

Shuichi takes his hand and pushes Kokichi away from him. “I’m not some toy, and I’m not  here to be lied to just so I could have my heart broken.” He states, opening the door and proceeds to his original journey to the dining hall, not caring what  state he left Kokichi in.

 

Despite the initiative Shuichi had just taken, there’s something inside bothering him. Something he said;  _ I’m not  _ _ here to _ _ be lied to just so I could have my heart broken _ . But, how could his heart be broken if it was never even Kokichi’s to have? Shuichi found no interest in the  Ultimate Supreme L eader , there was no way that could be plausible.

 

Shortly after their meeting in the dining hall, Shuichi decides to catch up on sleep he’s needed greatly would be essential. He’s entering the dormitories when suddenly he’s pulled up the stairs and into a room against his will for the second time today in less than an hour. Except this time, this room wasn’t as small, and it was much easier to identify the use of this room; this was Ouma’s room— of course, it was.

 

Ouma has Shuichi pinned against the wall, each of his hands placed on the other boy ' s chest. “Kokichi, leave me alone,” He sighs, trying to get out of the smaller one’s grip.

 

Kokichi pushes him against it harder, this time placing one of his hands on Shuichi’s neck. “No Shuichi, shut up!” He yells.

 

There’s no playfulness in his voice this time. No hint that this is a lie, that this is just some kind of game. There was nothing that held Kokichi Ouma’s usual joking  manner . Right now he was full of genuine anger, and Shuichi isn’t sure what he’s just set off.

 

Before speaking again, Kokichi’s eyes lay hard on Shuichi’s face. His brows are furrowed in anger and it’s obvious right now there is so much going on in his head that Shuichi’s sure Ouma doesn’t even quite understand it all. That mind… such a brilliant mind Kokichi has, all of it just thrown to waste with the many lies he fills it with. All the secrets that are kept in that beautiful brain that Kokichi’s too terrified to let out. Right now, his mind is wild, but its focus is lying on Shuichi’s desperate expression.  _ So helpless _ , his mind thinks. Shuichi is clearly short of breath and his eyes are just full of fear because right now, his life is in the hands of someone that is so unpredictable. Thankfully, for Shuichi’s sake, he’s a special case.

 

Kokichi let’s go of Saihara ' s throat. There’s a moment where space for Shuichi to escape is there; he could run, and just live with the confirmation of how insane Kokichi Ouma really was. But, Shuichi’s frame of escape is up almost as fast as it was open and soon Kokichi’s shield is back on and he fills the gap between the two, his face centimeters apart from Shuichi’s. “You’re pinning my love for you as a lie, Shuichi. I wish you wouldn’t. I don’t like it when people just assume everything that comes out of my mouth isn’t true.” He speaks with care in his voice, his mask of a playful, slightly seductive grin back on.

 

There’s a switch inside Shuichi that he wasn’t exactly aware he really had. Now, there’s a part of him that is curious about Kokichi. He wants to know more about what is going on in this unpredictable bomb of a boy. But, this was dumb, why would Shuichi risk his life just to try and unmask someone so unknown?

 

“You said you’re a  liar , Kokichi. It’s hard to trust anything you say.” He states, deciding to maybe finally have a proper discussion about this—  whatever it was that Kokichi was trying to do.

 

Kokichi backs up, letting the  detective go, genuine anger and frustration from just a few minutes ago seem to reappear in his eyes. Shuichi still couldn’t tell if Kokichi’s words were the truth… The thought of a day where he could ever really trust the small one’s words popped into his mind, but before it could process, Kokichi’s voice surrounds the room. 

“Oh, but Shuichi, it’s up to you to decide what to trust of mine. After all, you are the ultimate detective. I think my lies should be a piece of cake for you to decipher!” He lets out his signature laugh, and now would be the time Shuichi watches him leave, but he didn’t. Instead, Kokichi just jumps onto his bed with a loud sigh. He closes his eyes, acting as if Shuichi was no longer in his presence.

 

Shuichi’s mouth opens, but yet again nothing comes out. He should leave, after all, this isn’t his room and he wanted a nap before all this, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to go. Shuichi didn’t want to admit it at the time, but he missed the warmth stripped from him as soon as the lithe body of Kokichi slipped away from him and into a bed that wasn’t his own. He lets out a frustrated sigh, taking a look at the boy who only moments ago seemed to finally have his facade of evil stripped away only for it to reappear so quickly. Kokichi always just did that, changing his emotions with the simple flick of a switch. Ouma was right, if Shuichi really was some ultimate detective, he should be able to solve anything. So why couldn’t he solve the meaning behind these emotions pulsing through him that erupted whenever Kokichi was in his presence?

 

“Why are you still here, Shuichi? You know, you really aren’t making this game very fuuun.” He draws out the word fun, his eyes still closed with a sad frown matching the one of a child’s.

 

“Kokichi, we need to talk,” He pauses, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. “You’re lies are just that you know…” He trails off, looking at the floor.

 

Ouma’s eyes pop open as he hears Shuichi’s words, “Huh?” He cocks his head, glancing towards Saihara, “What are you talking about, Shuichi?”

 

His stare goes from the floor to Kokichi, he’s done playing a guessing game, he wasn’t going to let Kokichi play him and the others like this. “I mean they’re just lies. You should know better than everyone that each lie told holds a bit of truth. Which means…” He sighs, preparing himself. He was about to lie to someone who should have been named the Ultimate Liar rather than the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “I know how you really feel… what’s really going on in that brilliant—“ He cringes at his own slip up before continuing. “That mind of yours.”

 

A grin covers Kokichi’s face and it’s obvious to Shuichi that he’s finally seemed to be complying with Ouma’s “game”. But, he didn’t care, to him, he was just getting the truth, the only real thing he wanted out of Ouma. “Really?” His tone is pouring with curiosity and a hint of cockiness as if Shuichi knowing who he really is was an impossible case to solve. “Alright,  detective , tell me what’s going on in my “brilliant” mind.” He rolls over onto his stomach, laying vertically to the mattress allowing his legs to slightly peer off the bed, one arm perching his head up and the other one left to hang.

 

Shuichi doesn’t hesitate. “You’re always claiming you lie to help us, and then quickly  following that up with being a lie. But I don’t think that’s the truth, I think every lie you’ve told is just because you are trying to find some way to keep us all together, that if we somehow just have this similar objective to ignore or figure you out, then we all won’t fall apart… Either that or you’re doing it so we do ignore you and won’t be killed. You act suspicious all the time but behind those eyes all I see is fear.” His eyes are hard on Kokichi’s, his tone serious, making sure there was no way Kokichi could misinterpret his verdict for some kind of joke.

“You’re just as scared as we are Kokichi, and you aren’t enjoying this killing game like you claim you always are. Also, I don’t know what the hell is up with you playing with my feelings like this either, but if you keep it up with these lies, you aren’t going to last long. Lying is the worst defense mechanism to use, especially in a killing game when trust is the utmost important thing if we want to stay alive.”

 

Kokichi’s grin falls and his eyes are drained with any and all playfulness that is usually there. “Oh no… Shuichi, you’re right.” He’s somber and full of defeat and self-pity.

 

Kokichi gets off the bed and slowly brings himself to Shuichi. “I never thought any of you guys would realize but… All I am is terrified..” There are tears pricking in his eyes and it looks like his body is trembling.

  
  


Shuichi can’t seem to make eye contact, he was never good at sensitive moments like this. “Uh, it’s alright Kokichi. We’re uh… We’re all scared. But you can’t keep lying, that just makes this game even harder to beat.”

 

Silence in response to his words. All Shuichi can hear is sobbing from Kokichi’s limp head. Saihara didn’t know why he didn’t comfort him or bring the small boy into the nook of his head that why he at least had a shoulder to cry on. But then, the crying stopped.

 

“Um… Kokichi…?” Saihara lifts his arm, about to place his hand on his shoulder when Kokichi’s head lifts up, any sign of his sorrow gone.

 

He lays a finger on Shuichi’s lips. “Shshsh,” Kokichi tells him in a hushed voice. “How do you know everything I just claimed and my sobbing was nothing but a mere lie? That is was just some act I was putting on to make you feel like your elaborate lie about knowing me actually slipped past me?” His voice is still quiet, his tone almost seductive. 

“Would you like to hear my theory…  Detective ?” Ouma walks forward, forcing Shuichi to back up with him until they hit the wall and Ouma’s leg is between Shuichi’s, he’s on his toes and leaning against the taller one for support. His finger that was previously on Saihara ' s lips is now cradling his chin. “I think you are just  _ dying  _ to figure me out that you’ve thought about me so much you are starting to love me too. You love a mystery Shuichi, and I’m one that you’ve gotten so deep into, that you just love the idea of me being anywhere on you,” Kokichi brings his other hand down to Shuichi’s, entwining his fingers with the others, “In fact, if any of this is right, you are going to let me kiss you. You will finally feel what a mystery’s lips feel like and in that wonderful brain of yours, you will believe this brings you one step closer to finding me out..”

 

That was the last of Kokichi’s words. Shuichi’s heart is racing and he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation and why these thoughts of escape seem to melt away when he finally feels Kokichi lean in, pressing his lips against Shuichi’s. The world seems to freeze, and this killing game only feels like some kind of fantasy that he must have read in a book. He feels safe here, which when Shuichi thought about it, this was the worst place to feel safe— against the lips of a  liar .

 

When Kokichi let’s go of a kiss that seemed soft and full of everything but Ouma’s pool of lies, Shuichi lets out a shallow breath. “I know I wasn’t the only one that loved that, Saihara.” Ouma whispers, his lips brushing against Shuichi’s as he speaks. “I also know that we’re so far in that you’ve learned to love all these lies I’m feeding you for you to decipher.”

 

Shuichi feels 100 times colder when Kokichi steps away, and what has just been spoken in his ear has not completely processed yet. “Hey,” Kokichi starts, laying a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you, Saihara, I promise.” It’s so serious Shuichi is sure it wasn’t Ouma that said those words but before he could question anything Kokichi has left his room without any other word of consultation.

 

“Dammit!” Shuichi shouts to himself, pissed at everything going through his mind right now.

 

Because Kokichi was right, that kiss was the first thing that made him feel happy in this hell hole ever since  _ her _ . He was pissed because every word Ouma just whispered into his ear was  correct ; to Shuichi, Ouma was his biggest mystery, and he was beginning to love every minute of these lies surrounding him.

 


End file.
